


Broken Bones and Hurting Sides

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Broken Bone, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick falls down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones and Hurting Sides

The phone call was troubling. Patrick's voice crackled out from the other end, pained. "Pete, I fell down the stairs," Patrick begins as Pete answers the phone. Pete chuckles lightly, unaware of his pain. "It's not fucking funny, Pete." Patrick's voice comes, annoyed. "I can't move my leg, it hurts. My head too." Patrick informs him with a slight gasp as the end.

Pete nearly drops the cereal box he was about to toss in his cart. "Fuck, baby, I'll be right there." Patrick breathes out an okay, and Pete knows he's about to hang up. "Don't hang up." Pete commands, and Patrick sighs. "I'll be there in five minutes, talk to me. How did you fall down the stairs?" Pete asks, rushing out of the store, cart left in the aisle.

"I dunno. I was carrying some boxes that we had never unpacked downstairs and I just... Fell?" Patrick tells him with an upset tone to his voice. "I'm stupid, so stupid." Patrick moans, and Pete's heart constricts.

"Never." Pete answers, a little upset Patrick has put himself down. "You're smart, gorgeous, and the greatest person alive." Pete tells him.

"Oh, fucking hurry." Patrick whines, voice ending in a sniffle.

In five minutes he's there, bursting through the door and calling Patrick's name.

"Here." Patrick calls back weakly, and Pete finds him sprawled at the bottom step, wincing. He's on his side, phone in hand, leg bent unnaturally. His eyes are squeezed shut, and Pete places a hand on his shoulder, sinking to his knees.

"Patrick..." Pete trails off, glancing at the leg. He moves a hand over to it, checking for broken bones. A whimper confirms his worries. "Shit, baby, I think it's broken." Pete says gently, bringing his hand up to cup Patricks cheek. A single tear rolls out of his eyes, now open and staring up at Pete.

"How am I gonna be able to perform, Pete?" Patrick asks, voice cracking.

"We'll cancel the shows.We don't have a tour, the albums's not done. We don't have to perform on Ellen's show, Lunchbox."

"I wanted to. Ellen is nice." Patrick whines, throwing an arm across his eyes dramatically.

Pete rolls his eyes, and then says, "We have to get you to the hospital."

"No shit." Patrick mumbles.

"I can't carry you, I'm not strong enough to." Pete thinks aloud, and fishes out his phone. "I'll call Andy to help." Andy was a total badass, Pete thought. That man worked out way too much. Patrick nods, closing his eyes again.

Andy arrived fifteen minutes later, and leans over Patrick. "Idiot." He snorts, glancing at the forgotten boxes. There are three, all large and heavy. Pete silently disagrees with Andy. Patrick rolls his eyes, and Andy snakes an arm under his neck, and under his knees.

"Don't touch his ass." Pete warns, even though it's just Andy and Andy is straighter than anyone. He snorts again, and turns. Patrick reaches a hand out, searching for Pete's. Pete clasps his to his, and they walk out the front door like that.

Andy lowers Patrick into the cars back seat, where he lays across the seats. "Fucking drive." Patrick whimpers as his leg is jolted. Pete apologizes, and returns shaky hands to the wheel.

He's really worried about Patrick.

It's not until he's told that his leg is broken and that he does have to cancel shows planned for the next three months that Patrick cries. Andy makes a sympathetic face, and Pete holds his hand as they wrap a cast around the broken leg. It's not that it hurts, it's the fact the shows are being cancelled, Pete knows. Pete knows better than anyone.

Afterwards Patrick curls into Pete's side as the doctor gives instructions and medicine, and Pete's nodding. Patricks not really listening, his face is buried in Pete's jacket. Pete rubs his back soothingly, and Patrick eventually stops shaking. The doctor finishes her explanation and they're free to go, Patrick using brand new crutches.

"Patrick, I know your upset, but it was an accident. Our fans will understand." Pete assures him, and Patrick just juts out a bottom lip. It's unlike him, usually it's Pete that acts like a kid when he doesn't get what he wants.

"Fine." Patrick grumbles, and allows Pete to kiss his cheek.

Later when Patrick is situated in bed, he exclaims, "You realize I'm not fucking you for the next three months, right?" Pete stills as the thought runs through him, and his face twists.

"What?" Pete asks, but he already knows. Patrick looks miserable. "I can still like, blow you and stuff." Pete attempts to reassure himself, but realizes Patrick is not going to be able to be rough in bed like they usually are. Most mornings consist of slow and sweet sex, while rougher and dirtier sex comes later.

Patrick reaches out a hand, and Pete takes it. "But I'll only be able to like, jerk you off." Patrick whines, and Pete is now the one with the lower lip out.

"Fine with me." Pete says after a moment, and leans down to nuzzle his cheek. "As long as you get better."


End file.
